


Class-E art class

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im having fun, M/M, Painting, The self pandering is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: A new art teacher has arrived on the scene in order to boost morel, he can’t tell if the students target is helpful or not in contributing to the cause but he’s feeling better!
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Class-E art class

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been absolutely obsessed with the mangas right now so I couldn’t help but write this!

Second last period, art class, which is outside, mostly for space but also because some art supplies tend to have a strong smell. It’s a lovely day out and all the students are set up with their easels and painting supplies.

“Alright class,” Dandy started when standing in front, with the classes full attention on him. “Today is brushing techniques! We will be attempting to make a lovely painting afterwards,” he smiled excitedly. Dandy picked up a canvas and placed it on the easel. “You have two canvases, one for practice and one for your final piece. Ready to start?” In unison, the class gave a yea and they began.

First, they were shown how to make a sky, then trees and mountains, bushes and water, and finally small buildings and clouds. 

At some point during the lesson, Koro Sansei joined in. “Dandy Sansei,” the octopus-like teacher called, knowing what was coming Dandy huffed, “Yes?” Koro Sansei smiled mischievously though it was hard to truly tell the intentions of a practically always smiling face but everyone could read Koro Sansei like a book at this point, “Could you show me how to make the clouds super fluffy again, please? I can’t quite seem to get it.”

“Of course,” Dandy mumbled smiling slightly because even though he had done this far too many times and knew he was playing into the other teachers game he still enjoyed helping...even if the person asking for help probably didn’t actually need it.

Dandy came up behind Koro Sansei and attempted to grab his hand. Once both in a comfortable position to hold the brush Dandy slowly began to demonstrate. Koro Sansei watched intently while simultaneously appreciating the warmth and closeness of the other and also fully listening to tips being given. 

“Got it?” Dandy finished and pulled back. Koro Sansei was disappointed about the loss of the not hug hug but tried not to show it, “I think so! Something like this?” He began to quickly paint at high speed and everyone’s attention was on him. He pulled back to proudly show a painting of a lopsided cabin by a mess of bushes and...a lake?

The children stared in disgusted awe, “That’s awful!” “How did you do that bad!?” The children went on making Koro Sansei slump a bit and get defensive, “I-It’s not that bad!!!”

Dandy cut into the commotion, “This is why we take our time with art everyone,” he smirked. “Koro Sansei, it might be best if I gave you a private lesson after school, you clouds look nice though,” Dandy chuckled making Koro Sansei blush happily. 

“Class dismissed anyway, if you didn’t finish you’ll have time tomorrow,” Dandy smiled pleasantly. “Make sure to clean up everything you used, I’ll take care of the easels!” the art teacher called over the bustle of students getting ready to leave.

The next day there was a lovely painting hung on one of faculty room walls signed by Koro Sansei and him and Dandy seemed to be a lot happier.


End file.
